Let's Play Doctor
by OfLoveAndLust
Summary: Bella gets a job as Carlisle's assistant and the sexual attraction and tension is there from the very start. A short story, but filled with all the favs: AU, Lemons, smut, lots of sexy Carlisle for everyone! R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Play Doctor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Summary: Bella gets a new job as Carlisle's assistant and the sexual attraction and tension is there from the very start.**

**AU, everyone is human. Carlisle has never meet Bella and vice versa.**

**This is my first Twilight fanfic so be nice, please. Reviews are amazing.**

I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. I was nervous as hell. I was starting my new job as a Doctors assistant. Dr. Carlisle Cullen if I remember correctly.

I was interviewed by his late assistant who was moving to another state. From what she told me Dr. Cullen was a very busy man. I could imagine being a doctor and all.

She was nice and her name was Alice. She was actually quite talkative and hyper. But she was nice.

I went through all the normal interview procedures and out of five other girls she picked me.

I was thrilled.

I had just moved back home for Summer break from college and needed a job desperately to keep my occupied and make some money. Those student loans were killers.

But as for the doctor, whom I had never met, he seemed like an alright guy. At least from what Alice had told me. She described him and I pictured a real mans man and Greek God.

I wasn't holding my breath.

So here I was, trying to remember how to breath, and trying not to sweat.

I walked up the steps to the hospital and took the path I had become familiar with since Alice had called me back for two more interviews before she made her decision. It was almost at the end of one hall on the second floor. A quaint, big office with my desk sitting outside Dr. Cullens office.

After I had received the phone call that I had gotten the job Alice then trained me on the job. She also knew I was only here until the Fall semester started up. After that I got to hire a new assistant. I wondered how Dr. Cullen felt with all these assistants coming and going.

'Probably doesn't give a crap as long as they do their job.' I thought.

"Hi im Bella Swan. I'm Dr. Cullens new assistant?" I told the older woman sitting outside his office. The current replacement until I arrived.

She smiled up at me. "Ah, yes, Ms. Swan. I'm Beverly."

"Nice to meet you Beverly." I shook her hand.

"Well Alice told me you were already trained and ready to go. So I'll leave you to it." She got up and grabbed her charts before walking around the desk. I felt a lump form in my throat. I was going to keel over.

"Wait!" I said a loudly and panicked. Beverly turned around to eye me oddly. "Uh, where is Dr. Cullen? Did he request anything?"

Beverly smiled kindly at me. "Oh dear don't be nervous you are going to do just fine! He's been in surgery all morning and probably until late afternoon. Then you will meet him. Until then he left a list of things to be done." I nodded and smiled at her as she gave me a curt nod and walked off.

I sighed and walked around to my desk and sat down. I stared at the papers on my desk and started to sort through them.

At least I would be busy for awhile.

* * *

I looked up at the clock and nearly choked on my water. It was already 3 o'clock. I smiled. Thank goodness my first day was almost over with. And still no Dr. Cullen. I would be lying if I said I wasn't anxious to see what the guy looked like. Hell to even meet him. He was my boss after all.

"Bella Swan?" I looked up my computer to see who I was just thinking of. I knew it was him from his blue eyes that Alice had described as pools of ocean blue.

And she was right.

He was gorgeous. Blonde hair, those ocean blue eyes, chiseled features and a smile that melted my heart. He seemed like he was in his early 30's and his body. My goodness his body seemed perfect. He was the sexist man I had ever seen.

Desire flooded throughout my body and I tried not to moan. I bit my lip to keep quiet.

"Yes. Hi." I stuttered out like an idiot. I stood up so fast I almost knocked my water over. He was smiling curiously at me. I mentally righted myself. I stuck out my hand. "Yes im Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen."

He grasped my hand and shook it. The shock that went through me was mind blowing. I had never felt anything like that before. I saw his eyes give the slightest change and my heart skipped a beat. Did he fell it too?

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. Alice has told me a lot about you." I felt myself blush.

"Shall we?" He motioned to his office door and I nodded and followed him in.

"Have a seat Bella." He gestured toward one of the chairs sitting in front of his stylish glass desk.

I actually took this moment to look around his office. The man oozed style and success.

He had the latest fashion in furniture and there was so many framed diplomas and certificates hanging on his walls it was almost blinding. But it was definitely impressive.

"I'm sorry I couldn't interview you myself, but I leave that to my assistants. They know me best." He smiled that brilliant smile and I felt myself give a little laugh. "I know you must have been shocked to hear how many assistants I go through." I nodded as he paused and looked at me with those memorizing eyes. "They just move on to better things I guess." He gave a sad smile. My heart twitched.

"But I can't see why they would leave. It seems like an amazing job to have." I wanted him to feel better. He smiled kindly at me. "Even though I'm leaving in September." I bit my lip and mentally kicked myself.

He chuckled and sighed. "True. But you are in college. How long have you been going?" He was truly interested.

"Two years. I'll be a Junior this year."

"Alice said you were going for Business?"

I nodded. "Yes. I would love to run my own company. What business would I go into though? That's something I haven't really figured out yet."

He smiled and clicked his tongue. I felt my stomach twist.

"Well you have plenty of time. Don't rush yourself. One day it will finally come to you."

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

He cleared his throat and looked down at his desk shuffling some papers before looking back up at me. "I hope Alice explained everything to your understanding?"

"Oh yes, yes. Alice was amazing. I feel really comfortable doing everything she taught me. I've been really busy today it's been nice." I wanted to make sure I sounded like I really, really wanted this job and to keep it. I hoped I didn't sound desperate.

Carlisle nodded and grinned. "Good, good. I'm glad you're so passionate about your job on the first day. Usually the first day at any job can be stressful."

"It was at first but it's going smoothly now."

"Honesty. I like that." He worried his bottom lip while studying me. I felt myself blush again under his scrutiny, but I didn't mind it. He could stare at me all he wanted to.

"So, uh, how was the surgery?" Oh my goodness did I really just ask that? Nice Bella, real nice.

"It went great actually. Another successful heart surgery." Carlisle announced sounding very pleased. Heart surgery. This man was amazing. And I sound like a freaking teeny bopper gushing about her first crush.

"I got your list. I did most of it but I have a few questions about the rest."

"Of courseཀ Ask away." And I did, adding a few questions out of no where so I could listen to him speak longer.

* * *

When 5 o'clock arrived I wasn't ready to leave yet. I didn't know when I was going to see him next and I wanted it to be soon. Very soon. As in I hoped and prayed I would dream about him that night.

"Dr. Cullen im leaving now. Is there anything else I could do for you before I leave?"

"Please Bella call me Carlisle and no, I don't need anything. I'm about to head out myself."

"Okay.... Carlisle." His name felt amazing rolling off my tongue. I licked my lips involuntarily and felt a swell of smugness as I realized he had watched me. I also noticed the way his eyes scrunched in concentration. I tried not to smile.

"Okay, well, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow?" It came out as a question rather than a statement.

"I'll be here." He said with another dazzling white smile and stood up and walked over to me. "I'm glad you enjoyed your first day Bella. I hope I didn't scare you off." He chuckled at his own joke and I laughed along.

You couldn't scare me away Carlisle.

"You didn't, trust me. I had a great first day, thank you." He nodded and stared into my eyes for what seemed like hours but was only a few short seconds before shaking his head and clearing his throat. His smile returned.

"Good. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Carlisle." And I made my way out of the office and down the hallway all the way feeling his eyes on me.

I couldn't keep myself from grinning.

**A/N: Well I hope everyone liked the first chapter. Tell me what you think in a review and I will try to the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Stephanie Meyer does. It's a shame really.**

**I couldn't wait to post this chapter so here it is. All early and what not.**

Two weeks had passed and I loved my job. I didn't love all the paper work, phone calls, and running errands, but I did love seeing Carlisle almost every day.

I found myself being sad and a little bit irritated when he wasn't around. I guess just seeing him and being around him made me happy.

It was pathetic.

"Hey Bella! How's your day going so far?" I became familiar with that accent. It was Jasper Hale, a very cute well mannered Southern boy. He also happened to be a Physical Therapist at the hospital. Carlisle swore he was the best in the state. Jasper always had a smile on face.

"Hey Jasper. It's going good so far." I was lying. Today sucked. Carlisle was in another town at a hospital board meeting.

"Are you lying?" His face scrunched and his accent was to cute. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, you caught me. I'm just swamped and woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I rested my chin in my hand and stared up at his golden brown eyes.

He chuckled. "Really? Couldn't tell." He winked at me and sat down a chart. "For you darlin'. Mr. Ralph Putnam's chart for Dr. Cullen."

"Wow, thanks Jasper. This brighten up my dayཀ" I teased giving him a smile.

"I knew it would." He patted the desk. "Have a good day Bella."

"You too Jasper." I called as he walked out of the office.

I sighed. This day would be a whole hell of a lot better if Carlisle would walk through the door. But I knew that wouldn't happen. This was his second board meeting he had attended since I started and he told me the next day he didn't get home until 8 o'clock.

"Damn."

* * *

When 5 o'clock rolled around I couldn't be more happier to get the hell out of there. I gathered up my things and turned off my computer. I walked to the door of the office and turned off the lights. As I was closing the door I felt like somebody was behind me. I turned around quickly to be face to face with someone's chest.

"Oh!" I screeched and dropped my things.

"Oh Bella, im so sorry!"

It was Carlisle.

"Carlisle! No it's okay, you just scared me." I gave a breathy laugh as I saw him crouch down to help me with my things.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I looked up at him and almost sighed happily. He was so beautiful it should be illegal. He wore black slacks with a deep red button up shirt with his lab coat and stethoscope in place.

He was so damn sexy it hurt.

"It's okay, really." I tucked my hair behind my ear and grabbed my notebook just as Carlisle was. Our hands touched and I felt that familiar spark shoot through. I looked up at him to see his gaze intently on me. I gave a small smile.

"How was your meeting?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

He blinked and righted himself. "Uh, good. Good."

I nodded. "Everything went just fine here."

"I wasn't worried." He gave me that sexy look he does sometimes and I felt my knees shake.

We stood up and I lifted my purse back to its place on my shoulder. "Well, um, have a good night." I started to walk around him when he gently grabbed my arm to stop me. I almost moaned. Why from a simple touch I have no idea.

"Actually Bella I came back by to see if you wanted to grab something to eat?"

I almost choked.

"Really?" I squeaked before I could stop myself.

He grinned. "Yes. You are hungry aren't you?"

Hungry for you? Yes. Food? Not so much.

"Uh, yeah. I could eat." I answered, trying to keep myself composed. I was going to have dinner with Carlisle. I must be dreaming.

"Great. I know this amazing Italian restaurant about five miles from here. I'll drive?" A small road trip with you? Of course you can driveཀ

"Sure." I wasn't speaking so well all of a sudden. That was a shocker.

* * *

The car ride was silent at first, but Carlisle started conversation. I was relieved.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" That was an out of the blue question.

"Um, no. I'm an only child." I answered looking over at him. "What about you?"

"Only child." He looked over at me with a smirk. Another look to fantasize over.

"Have you ever been married?" Oh my goodness Bella, really? How personal could you get? Alice told me Carlisle had been married some years ago but had divorced his wife. But I was still curious.

Would curiosity kill the cat?

"Yes, once. Her name was Esme. We married after only knowing each other for six months. I swore she was the love of my life. But I was wrong. Simple as that." I didn't push the subject.

"I see." I quietly answered, folding my hands in my lap.

"Do you have a boyfriend back at school?" Whoa. Okay maybe I was wrong. We were _both _being forward. I was a little glad he had asked me. Because just as much as I was happy to hear he was single, I was hoping he would feel the same way about me.

"Nope. Just me, myself, and I." I looked over at him a with a little grin. He looked over at me quickly with a smirk and then back at the road.

"Pretty girl like and you don't have a boyfriend? Wow, im shocked." Okay was he flirting with me?

Yes, yes he was.

"And why is that?"

He shrugged. "Just odd is all." He gave me a playful wink before turning into a parking lot. "We're here." He announced and turned off the car. The car by the way was a black Mercedes. I was really surprised, but found myself wondering if he had ever done anything naughty in the back seat.

I felt my cheeks grow warm. I blush to much.

He came around to my door and opened it for me. "Thank you." I said softly and stepped out of the car.

The restaurant was cute in it's old school Italian style. Dinner was amazing and it also meet getting to know Carlisle better. He really was smart, intelligent and very polite. I knew I was already smitten the day I saw him, but really getting to have a conversation with him was the icing on the cake.

"You really are fascinating." Carlisle said, catching me off guard.

"How so?" I chuckled and took a drink of my red wine.

"You're twenty-one years old, fixing to be a Junior in college, and have an amazing personality. You're also very mature for you age. Something I have never seen from a twenty-one year old before."

I swallowed and licked my lips before meeting his blue eyes. "Thank you Carlisle. That's very sweet of you."

"I'm only speaking the truth."

The man was going to be the death of me. I just knew it.

"What are your hobbies?" He asked, taking a bite of his pasta.

Don't tell him you like to surf the internet for collecitables. He will think you are a Grandma in a twenty-one year olds body. "Um, well I like to read. I like to hike, I love movies, and traveling everytime I get a chance to. Pretty basic stuff I guess." I shrugged sheepishly and took a bite of my chicken marsala.

He seemed to be very impressed. "Wow. Impressive."

See?

"What about you?" I asked, watching him intently.

"Work pretty much consumes my life, but when I can I too like to travel. I also like to read and..." He chuckled softly.

"What? Tell me." I urged with a laugh.

"You will think im an old man, but I like to garden." He made a face that made me smile.

"I don't think you're an old man. I actually think that's pretty cool. You don't really here of men doing gardening." It was true. That was mostly a womans hobby. And thank goodness I wasn't the only one who had an elderly hobby. That thought made me giggle. Carlisle smiled at me.

"Thank you. It relaxes me. Gives me time to think about things. I really enjoy it." He seemed proud now instead of embarassed.

'And I really enjoy you.' I thought feeling like a giddy teenager. Again, im pathetic.

* * *

Carlisle drove me back to the hospital to get my car. I wasn't ready for the evening to be over with. We sat there in his car for a good couple of seconds before he spoke.

"I had a really good time tonight Bella. Thank you for going."

"Thank you for taking me. It was wonderful." My heart was beating so fast I thought it might jump out of my chest. Moments like these always mean something. The guy always tries to get a goodnight kiss. And I was going to let this guy give me that goodnight kiss if he tried.

Oh please try.

"Well goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." I moved to get out of the car but his voice stopped me.

"Bella?" I turned around to see he was leaving over the middle console. "Goodnight." And he leaned over to touch his lips against mine in a sweet kiss.

Did my heart just pop out of my chest like I thought it was going to?

Yes it did.

I was in heaven. His lips were just as I imagined. So soft and warm. I never wanted to let go. The kiss became very heated very quickly. The next thing I know his hands are tangled in my hair and my own gripping his neck for dear life. We finally parted, both breathing heavily, and stared at each other.

"I'm sorry. That got out of control." Carlisle said, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. I couldn't help but wonder what his chest looked like bare. Amazing I bet.

"Yeah you're right. It got out of hand."

He nodded and licked his lips. "I'm your boss. This isn't right."

My heart stopped. Uh oh.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't want to complicate things. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you or liked you. Because I do. I really do." He gave a small laugh before running a hand through his blonde locks.

I couldn't speak. But I knew he was right. We worked together and he _was _my boss.

"You're right. And I like you too Carlisle. But I don't want to risk my job or yours." We sat in silence for awhile until he took my hand.

"Friends?" He asked, his eyes pleading his face serious but friendly.

Even though it killed me to say it I agreed. "Friends." I gave the best smile I could to reassure him. He smiled and sighed.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and got out of the car. I watched him drive off before I got into my truck.

"Damn!" I whispered, all hope going right out the window.

* * *

The next day was awkward. I tried my best not to think about the kiss or act weird around Carlisle. Of course today had to be the day when he was his office all day catching up on his own paperwork.

He was friendly as always but I saw how timid he was around me now. Earlier that morning we both had past by each other rather closely and I heard him give a small hiss as if I had burned him. I wanted to run to the bathroom and cry, but kept myself composed.

'He isn't trying to be mean Bella. Just remember that.' I told myself throughout the day. But in the back of my head I couldn't help but think he was mad or wishing we hadn't kissed.

He was talking on the phone while I was typing up a memo he had given me earlier when I heard him cry out. I quickly got up and barged through his door only to wish I had knocked first. Okay I was lying.

He was standing up behind his desk, his shirt unbuttoned and his coffee cup lay broken on the floor with its contents on Carlisle.

I swallowed hard and felt how hot it had gotten suddenly.

He was perfect. He was like a Greek God. His body was chiseled to perfection and the coffee streaming down his chest and abdomen made me lick my lips in want.

"Uh, Bella. I spilled my coffee." He stuttered helplessly. I even saw his cheeks turn a bright red at me staring at him. "Bella?"

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. Uh, towel? Clean shirt?" Okay now I was stuttering helplessly. He gave a small smile and started to swipe at the coffee before sighing and looking down at himself.

"That would be wonderful, please." I nodded and turned around to his little closet where he kept his lab coats and extra clothes just in case of emergencies or a quick change. This was an emergency.

I grabbed a lilac shirt and hurried over to him holding out the shirt. He took it while I quickly walked into his private bathroom to grab a towel.

"What happened?" I asked him as I handed the white cloth to him.

"I was on the phone and my hand slipped on my cup." He explained while wiping himself off. I tried to stare but it was hard not to.

"Oh." I breathed, his movements seeming like they were in slow motion. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Are you okay Bella?" Carlisle asked me eyeing me curiously.

Snap out of it Bellaཀ Remember what you two talked about last night? Friendsཀ

"Yeah, yeah im fine. Sorry. Do you need anything else?" I asked quickly brushing my hair out of my face.

Carlisle took off his soiled shirt and started to put on his clean one.

Oh dear Godཀ That man is so damn sexyཀ

I needed to get out and quickly. "I've gotta go." I gasped and literally almost ran out of the room. I left the office and ran to the bathroom down the hall. Once inside I splashed water onto my face and took a couple deep breaths.

I was so hot and bothered it was driving me insane. Every night I had intense, sexual dreams about Carlisle and the one I had last night after our kiss was the worst one. Okay they weren't bad at all by any means, but now seeing him shirtless and my fantasies coming true, I don't know how being friends was going to work.

I wanted Carlisle more than any other man I had ever wanted. He was sex on legs. Very, very hot sex on legs. I was so sexually frustrated it was driving me crazy.

I knew what I had to do. I wanted Carlisle and if he didn't want to give in then I was going to have to make him give in. I would dress as sexy as I could, showing as much as I could, and acting as sexy as I could. I laughed at myself. I wasn't sexy by all means and I was clumsy. There was no way I could pull this off. But something had to be done. No more shy, timid Bella Swan. No, it was time to let out the sexual beast within.

Operation Sexual Relieving was in full effect starting tomorrow morning.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Lucky she is.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. It really means a lot to me. One of my reviewers said she would like to see this story from Carlisle's point of view also. Well missy I was actually thinking the same thing. So this chapter is in Carlisle's POV.**

She was a tease.

She was a sexy tease that was killing me from the inside out.

She came in that day wearing a tight pencil skirt and what should have been a wholesome top, but it wasn't. It was very revealing showing off her amazing assets.

And those heels.

I had to keep from moaning out loud. I was a sucker for heels.

Fucking black stiletto heels.

_Fuck_.

I had a feeling she was doing this on purpose to get back at me for the other night. The kiss we shared was electrifying and when I got home I had to take a cold shower and relieve myself.

It wasn't that I didn't want Bella, hell I wanted her the first day I saw her, but we worked together. I have never been involved with an employee before and I wasn't about to start.

Maybe.

Now, here we both were, waiting for copies, and Bella standing so close to me that I could smell her intoxicating scent of roses and vanilla. I wanted to take her right there and then on that damn copier. Those heels were driving me insane. I wanted to fuck her with those heels on.

I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Carlisle?" Her sweet voice pierced through my thoughts and I quickly opened my eyes to see her chocolate brown eyes staring at me quizzically. "Are you alright?"

I cleared my throat and tugged on my tie. "Yes im fine. Just a little hot." I held her gaze on that last word.

I swear I saw her cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink.

"Oh, yes, it is sort of hot in here." She said looking up at me through her eye lashes. It was torture.

She knew what she was doing. Oh, yes, she knew.

* * *

Later on that afternoon I was trying to focus on my exam of Mrs. Thompson's abdominal pain and found myself not really paying attention.

It was _so _unprofessional.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Thompson, but can you excuse me for a moment?" I asked the middle aged woman with my sweetest smile.

She smiled back at me. "Of course Dr. Cullen. Is everything alright?"

I tried not to yell out "No everything is _not _alright! I have a very sexy, very beautiful, very smart woman who works for me and I want to fuck her senseless!"

Instead I calmly replied, "Yes everything is just fine. Nature just calls." I shrugged sheepishly and she giggled.

"I understand."

I walked out and practically ran down the hallway to the bathroom.

This situation was going from bad to worse.

Before the work day was over I was walking back from talking to one of the nurses when I saw Bella bent over picking up some papers she had dropped.

I growled and bit my lip.

Her curves were well defined thanks to her well fitted skirt. Her ass sticking up perfectly making the bulge in my pants twitch and grow.

And those heels.

_Fuck_!

She stood up and straightened herself up before turning around and making a surprised face seeing me there gawking at her like some teenage pervert.

"Hi Carlisle." She said shyly and tucked her brown curls behind her ears and gave me a little wave.

"I want you so fucking bad." I whispered and waved back, knowing she couldn't here me. She smiled and turned on her heel and walked off down the hallway, her perfect ass swinging with every step.

Looked like another cold shower for me tonight.

* * *

Another week passed and the torture continued. It seemed like everyday she had on a new revealing outfit. They got tighter, skinnier, and more low cut.

I think I had gone through three bottles of lotion in a weeks time.

That was sad.

"Carlisle there's someone here to see you." Bella said, sticking her head in my office. I looked up at her from my reports and couldn't help but smile.

Today she was wearing a dark purple dress. It looked amazing on her.

"Thank you Bella. Send them in." She smiled and nodded and disappeared.

"Go right on in." I heard her say and heard a male voice say "thank you", and saw my long time friend Emmett walk in.

He turned to me after looking after Bella who I could only assume was walking out of the office by the look on his face.

"Damn! She is fine as hell man! You hit that yet?" Emmett whistled and plopped down into one of the chairs in front of me.

I sighed. Typical Emmett. Ladies man, handsome, and hilarious. He always got any girl he wanted back in the day and was now a happily married man to Rosalie. But he was still a man and liked to look just like any other man, only he couldn't touch.

"No Emmett, she works for me." I said firmly sitting back in my chair to look at him.

"So she's single and you haven't at least _tried _to tap that ass?"

"No." I said flatly looking at the grim face he pulled but quickly turned into a sly and knowing smile.

"But you want to. _Badly_." Emmett chuckled and clapped his hands together. "Awesome."

"Shut up." I said, but couldn't help but smile.

"I don't blame you! She is _smoking hot_!" Emmett shook his head thoughtfully. "And you get to look at that all day everyday." He sighed.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

Emmett shrugged and relaxed more into his chair linking his hands behind his head. "Had the day off and wanted to stop by and say hey to my oldest friend! So how are things?" Emmett was a private contractor and was very good at his job. He actually designed my house and built it.

* * *

We talked for a good hour before saying our goodbyes and one last "tap that ass!", from Emmett.

I walked out of my office to see Bella sitting at her desk typing away on her computer. I perched myself on the corner of her desk and smiled down at her.

"How's it going?" I asked sweetly.

She grinned and put all her attention on me. "Good. Almost done. Did you enjoy your visit with your friend?"

I chuckled. "Always do. Emmett is quite the character."

"He seemed like it."

"Oh he is. He use to get us in such trouble when we were kids." I laughed at all the memories running through my head and smiled.

"Seems like you two are pretty close." Bella observed and rested her pretty head on her hand.

I nodded. "We are. He's like a brother to me."

"That's nice."

Silence.

I wanted to ask her to come to my house tonight for dinner but didn't want to set off something like last time no matter how much I wanted to. I could lose my job if the board knew I was screwing a fellow employee.

But I could get a job anywhere. I was an amazing doctor. Not tooting my own horn, but beep fucking beep.

"Would you like to come have dinner with me at my house? I'll cook and everything." I gave my best toothy smile and silently prayed to myself that she would say yes.

Her answer was quick. "I'd love to. Where do you live?"

I mentally jumped up and down with joy.

"Actually I live out in the middle of no where, but just give me a call and I'll meet you in town and you can follow me."

"Alright. What time?"

"Seven?"

"Perfect." Bella purred making me want her even more. I imagined her making all kinds of noises when I was fucking her hard in my fantasies. I couldn't wait for the real thing.

"I'll meet you at the post office at seven?" I asked, my stomach doing flips.

She gave me a sexy smirk. "Seven it is."

* * *

Five o'clock came quick and I couldn't be more ready to get the hell out of there. I told Bella goodbye and quickly ran to the super market to get groceries for dinner. I grabbed all the ingredients for my famous spaghetti and hurried home.

Freshly showered I turned everything down to a simmer and grabbed my keys. I know it isn't safe to leave a stove on, but I would be quick and it was turned down low. I ran to my car and quickly got in and started it up, the engine roaring to life. I sped down the driveway and onto the highway in lightening fast speed.

"Tonight is the night." I whispered anxiously to myself.

Tonight was the night I was going to have all of Isabella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: WOW, all the favorites, alerts, and reviews are really amazing! Thank you everyone! So this is the last chapter in Carlisle's POV. One chapter left after this one and it will be in Bella's POV. Or maybe I will write both of them? Let me know in a review! Oh and I personally apologize for the smut scene. May not be up to peoples standards. Oh well it's how I write smut. We all try.**

When I pulled into the parking lot I saw Bella sitting in her old beat truck and fel.t my heart thump wildly against my chest.

I pulled up next to her as she rolled down her window and smiled at me.

"Hey Carlisle." Her honey voice greeted sweetly making my pants twitch. I could barely see what she was wearing, but I saw enough of her swelling breasts to only guess how sexy it was.

I swallowed and smiled back. "Hello Bella. Are you ready?" It sounded like I was asking her if she was ready for anything. Or something else. And undertone for sex.

And maybe I wanted her to catch on.

The gleam in her eye that appeared and then disappeared with the slight giggle made me think she did.

"I was born ready." She stated firmly and gave a little smirk.

My pants were unbearable to wear now.

I couldn't even speak. I just nodded and did an awkward point showing her which way I was going.

I was a fucking idiot.

How was it that shy, innocent Bella turned into confident, sexy Bella within a matter of weeks? And I turned from confident, never-going-to-put-my-guard-down Carlisle to mushy, can't speak Carlisle.

What the hell was the world coming to?

I had to get myself straightened up! I was fixing to seduce the girl of my dreams and make her mine and here I was turning into a puddle of bumbling idiot!

Get it together Carlisle! Don't let her take all the glory and all the sexy!

Wait did I really just say that?

Yes, yes I did.

* * *

I was pretty sure I sped all the way home, glancing back in the mirror to make sure Bella was keeping up.

She was and she was right on my tail.

Looked like someone had a little speed demon in them.

Or just as anxious as I was about doing something dirty and sinful.

Only it wasn't sinful. It was a down right God sent gift.

Once at my house I quickly turned off the car and stepped out just as Bella emerged from her own vehicle her eyes wide.

"Wow." She breathed stepping closer to me. "It's beautiful."

But not as beautiful as she looked.

She was wearing a black strapless dress and those fucking black stiletto heels. Her legs looked amazing as always. So smooth and creamy. Her hair was done in those luscious curls that I had come to love so much. I wanted to grab those curls in a heated kiss and run my fingers through them.

"Carlisle?" Bella's voice dropped me back on Earth.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, thank you. Emmett actually designed and built it for me."

Her eyes got even wider as she turned to face me. "Really?" She turned her head to gaze back at the house. "He truly is talented."

I chuckled. "My exact words."

I led her into the house, all the while the most amazing little breaths escaping her full lips as we passed all the painting and little knick knacks until we reached the kitchen.

She inhaled deeply and smiled. "Smells delicious Carlisle."

"Thank you. Old family recipe." I said as I walked over to the stove.

She nodded and sat down on a stool at the island. "I like a man that can cook."

I turned my head to look at her as I stirred the sauce. "And I like a woman who can appreciate a nice meal." I smirked at her from over my shoulder.

A small silence filled the room and I could feel her eyes on me. "Food is almost done. Couple more seconds." I said softly and turned back around to face her.

"Thank you for cooking me dinner Carlisle. It's very sweet of you." Bella commented graciously, a sweet, sincere smile on her beautiful face.

I smiled back just as sincere. "It's my pleasure."

* * *

Dinner went wonderfully and Bella throughly enjoyed it. She moaned and groaned without knowing it as she ate my meal. I was more than happy to see that she liked it and even more happy down south to hear her appreciation so many times.

"Carlisle that was amazing!"

"Thank you Bella." I said, staring at her as she wiped her mouth free of sauce. "Dessert?"

She smiled and patted her stomach. "Actually I think I could fit some in."

I chuckled and stood up taking our plates. "Right this way."

"Oh Carlisle I can wash the dishes since you cooked..." Bella started but I stopped her.

"Please Bella I wouldn't dream of it. It really isn't a big deal."

"Are you sure?" She asked her face showing how bad she would feel if I didn't let her help.

I sighed, but grinned. "Alright if you want to. But im going to help."

She smiled and nodded. "Fine with me."

As we carted the dishes from the dining table to the kitchen we made small talk and laughed at little things.

"Soap?" Bella asked looking around the kitchen as I sat the last plate on the counter.

"Right here." I reached down to get the soap under the counter. Bella's legs were right there in perfect sight and in perfect reach. I had to resist reaching out to touch those creamy, heavenly looking legs. I bit back a groan as I stood up with the soap in my hand.

"Thank you." She said and took it from me and began to wash the dishes.

I rinsed as she washed and enjoyed watching her hands working their magic on the dishes. I could only think dirty thoughts of what those hands would fee like on my....

"Carlisle?"

Bella's voice broke my train of thought and I looked at her. "Yes?"

She giggled. "Um, we're done. Dessert?"

I smirked. "Of course." I walked over to the freezer and opened it getting out the ice cream. I then opened the refrigerator and pulled out all the things that went with a sundae and set them on the kitchen island.

"Sundaes?" Bella asked with a twinkle in her eye.

I smiled and chuckled. "Yes. You do like ice cream, right?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Who doesn't?"

I inclined my head telling her she was right and started taking down the bowls and setting them down.

"How many scoops?" I asked taking the lid off the carton.

"Just one, thank you."

I dipped the scoop in and scooped a perfect helping into her bowl.

"I'll let you add your favorite toppings."

"Alright." She took the chocolate syrup and opened the top. She hovered it over the ice cream and squeezed.

Just as she did the phone rang making her jump which also made the chocolate syrup bottle jump and chocolate went everywhere.

"Oh my gosh im _so _sorry Carlisle!" Bella apologized quickly and started for the towels.

"Bella it was an accident! It's quite alright. I'll be right back." I told her, but didn't leave the room. My eyes were glued to her collar bone where little chocolate dots sprinkled her creamy skin.

"Oh no!" Bella quietly cried, looking down at herself and the floor.

I could care less about the floor. It the chocolate on her that I wanted to clean.

"Bella?" I asked my voice suddenly husky. Her glassy eyes looked up at me. "May I?"

I thought she would be repulsed or pissed off at the least, but she wasn't. She only nodded silently and handed me the towel. I closed the space between us, the phone forgotten, and gently placed my hands on her hips. I hoisted her up on the island and looked into her brown eyes.

I saw her swallow and couldn't help the smirk that graced my lips. I looked down at the towel and sat it down beside her. I looked back up into her eyes for permission. Because what I was about to do needed it.

She licked her lips and nodded slowly, titling her head back just the tiniest bit.

And that was all the permission I needed.

I attacked her neck like a hungry animal. She gave the smallest moan in the back of her throat and I moved downward where the chocolate still sprinkled her sweet skin. I let my tongue flicker out and lick the chocolate.

"Oh Carlisle." She breathed, her hand grabbing the back of my neck.

Fuck I wanted her so bad!

I let my tongue do all the magic and when all the chocolate was off her chest I quickly placed my lips on hers. Her lips opened automatically to welcome me and I didn't object. I kiss her with as much passion as I could muster and gripped her so closely to me I was afraid I would hurt her. But when her arms wrapped tightly around me in response I knew she was fine.

She was more than fine.

I scooped her up in my arms and carried her out of the kitchen and up the stairs without missing a beat or her lips.

I kicked open my bedroom door and hurried over to the bed and laid her down, my body quickly covering hers.

Our lips assaulted one another as did her hands. I pulled her up to unzip her dress and watched as it fell down to her stomach revealing a black lacy bra.

I moaned. "Fuck Bella you are so sexy."

She smiled shyly at me and finished what I had started. She took off her dress to reveal her matching underwear. My eyes drunk her in as I captured her lips once more in a searing kiss. She slid her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra letting her breasts free.

She was beautiful and she was all mine.

Her breasts were everything I had dreamed of and more. They were so pert and full. I gently cupped them and smiled as Bella moaned closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

I bent my head to take one of her nipples in my mouth.

"Shit Carlisle!" She cried grasping my hair.

I didn't know Bella Swan had such a mouth on her. I loved it.

I flicked my tongue and smirked as the pink pebble stood to attention. I gave the same treatment to her other breast. I gently squeezed and kneaded each mound with care.

"Please Carlisle." Bella begged licking her lips.

Bella was begging. And she was begging for me.

My pants became so unbearable that I pulled back to unzip them and pull them down my legs as Bella unbuttoned my shirt with such speed I didn't realize it was off until I looked down to see my naked chest.

Now it was Bella's eyes that were drinking _me _in.

"Someone's excited." She purred as she licked my chest.

"Fuck." I breathed and buried my hands in her thick curls.

She gently pushed me back on the bed and straddled my hips. "You don't know how long I've wanted this Carlisle." She whispered huskily kissing my neck and then my lips.

I gripped her hips and pushed up. "Likewise my dear."

She moaned and grinded against me making me growl. "I think we need to discard the most obscuring clothing right now." I growled again and switched positions so she was under me now.

She giggled as I pulled her panties down her legs and off her feet and threw them on the floor. I looked at her most hidden desire and couldn't help but feel like the most luckiest man alive to be seeing it right now. She was gorgeous.

I stroked her, feeling how wet and warm she was. And it was all for me.

I suddenly felt a warmth on my length and looked down to see Bella touching me. I hissed and bucked my hips involuntarily.

"Shit Bella." I moaned and stopped her hand. I was panting now. "As much as I want you to do that I would much rather do something else. The slow and sensual sex can happen later. Right now I want you fast and hard."

Bella bit her lip as her eyes lit up and ran her hands up my chest bringing me down to her pink full lips.

"Condom?" She asked against my heated lips and I nodded.

Good girl. She was safe. And I always was. I am a doctor.

"Right here." I said and quickly opened my bedside table and grabbed a condom out of my stash.

"Let me." She said gently and took the condom from me and ripped it open with her teeth.

She was amazing indeed.

She unraveled it and slid it onto my shaft. Her hands working so delicately it was driving me wild. Once it was on I kissed her again our tongues battling for dominance.

"Are you ready?" I asked hoarsely while looking down at her flushed face.

"Always." She whispered. I nodded and guided my length to her wet opening. I pushed in slowly and inched in a little at a time wanting her to be comfortable.

Her moans let me know she was fine so pushed all the way in. Her warmth surrounded me in what can only be explained as pure bliss.

"Oh God Bella! You're so warm and tight." I moaned into her neck holding still so she could adjust to my size. When she started to rock her hips I knew she was ready. I pumped myself in and out of her sweetness and loved hearing all her erotic sounds.

"Faster Carlisle! Harder!" She cried out gripping my shoulders as I followed her instructions. I pounded into her relentlessly feeling my climax building with each thrust.

"Fuck Bella!" I cried out wanting her to have her release first before me.

"Oh Carlisle!" She screamed, her walls tightening around me milking my harden length for everything it was worth. I came shortly after her with a deep growl whispering her name all the while.

I pulled out and fell next her my breathing heavy as my sweat ran down my forehead. She cradled herself to me and I wrapped my arms around her kissing her forehead.

"That was amazing." She said softly kissing my neck.

"Yes it was." I agreed and chuckled as her airy laugh filled the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay I had to make sure I left you guys with a great ending chapter! Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites! It really does mean a lot to me and has inspired me to write more Twilight fics so look for those in the future! Now enjoy the last chapter of Let's Play Doctor.**

"Excuse me Dr. Cullen, but I have a serious question I need to ask you."

I turned around in my chair to see my beautiful vixen standing in front of me.

"And what would that be Ms. Swan?" I asked calmly playing along with our regular role playing game.

Sick?

No.

It was fun and dirty. Everything in a game I loved.

"I think I need a physical. It's been awhile, but im ready now. So can you help me?" She batted her eye lashes at me all sweet and innocently. I moaned softly.

"You know what Ms. Swan? I think I can help you." I smirked pleasantly and watched her own little smile grace those luscious red lips of hers.

She knew how much I loved it when she wore red lipstick. It was sexy as hell on her.

I also loved the little dresses she wore for me.

Today she wore a black little number with a red belt. Hence the red lipstick.

And those fucking stilettos.

_Fuck!_

She walked over to me and straddled my lap. "Are you sure you can help me?" She pouted those red lips at me and I felt my dick twitch.

I bit my lips and closed my eyes for a split second before opening them to look into her dark brown pools. "Oh im positive." I growled and captured her lips**.**

Someone was just as eager as I was. That seemed to happen a lot. And I loved it.

I had always looked or searched for someone who was the complete opposite of me with their added traits.

Bella was my opposite. And I had fallen for her.

Hard.

It had been one year, two months, and twenty-two days since we had called it official**.**

And every day was something new believe it or not. Nothing ever got old with Bella.

My Bella.

"Carlisle I need you. Now." Bella moaned grinding into me more and reaching down with her hand to grip me through my pants. I groaned and arched up into her touch as I bit her shoulder.

This woman was amazing.

I quickly unzipped my pants and let them and my boxer briefs drop down to my feet. I lifted Bella up and angled her right above my throbbing shaft. I reached up to pull down her" silky boy shorts and watched as she kicked them off to the side.

"Been waiting all day...." She muttered and licked her lips as she lowered herself down onto me.

We both moaned as I gripped her hips and stilled her as I took in the moment of her wet tightness enveloping my length.

"Fuck Carlisle!" She cried out as I started to pump into her hard and fast. Her nails dug into my shoulders and back as I fucked her wildly.

"Damn Bella.... so wet... so tight... all for me.... always for me." I growled and moaned when she started to wriggle in time with my motions.

Her breasts bouncing with the rhythm made my mouth water. I bent forward and captured her puckered nipple and sucked. She purred as I needed her breasts and licked them. Bella's breaths were short and ragged, her hot breath tickling my face. She leaned down to kiss me her tongue instantly finding mine.

I gripped her hips tighter and thrusts faster and harder as I felt her walls tighten around my dick. I watched as her head fell back, her curls falling down over her shoulders and down her back as she cried out in pleasure.

That was all it took for me to lose all control. I thrust up into her as my own cry of pleasure escaped me. I held onto her, our breathing heavy as we came down off our high.

"That was fucking amazing as always Bella." I whispered into her ear. She lifted her head from my shoulder, her face a beautiful pink flush, and smiled at me.

"You are always amazing Carlisle. Or should I say Dr. Cullen?" She purred my professional name and I growled softly and gave her a warning glance.

Playfully of course.

She giggled and stood up. I watched her bend over to pick up her panties and bit my lip at the beautiful site.

"I'm so glad no one is around this part of the building from 3 to 4." Bella noted giving me a smirk.

I nodded and smiled as I pulled up my own underwear and pants.. "Me too."

Bella moved to sit back on my lap when I finished buckling my belt. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly. "How did I get so lucky?"

I smiled and kissed her again. "I think I should be asking that question."

"How about we both just agree that we are the luckiest people on earth?" She suggested and I laughed.

"Agreed."

She smiled and sighed contentedly as she laid her head on my shoulder. "Any plans for tonight?"

"Besides making love to you?" I paused for a moment as if to think. "No."

She laughed and playfully hit my chest. "How about we have Emmett and Rosalie over for dinner? It's a couple months since you've seen him and I have a lot of catching up to do with Rose."

I considered this for a moment and nodded with a grin. "Sounds great."

"I'll give them a call right now!" She chirped and got up and started to walk out of the office.

"Bella?" I called.

She turned around to face me, her hand on the doorframe. "Yes?"

"I love you."

She smiled softly. "I love you too."

* * *

That night as I waited for my best friend and his wife to arrive for dinner I sat and watched Bella finish cooking.

There was nothing sexier than a beautiful woman cooking.

She even hummed while she cooked.

Come one that is sexy, cute, and just plain adorable.

I wanted to fuck her right there and then. I would have, but Emmett and Rosalie were suppose to be ringing the doorbell in five minutes.

Shit.

"Carlisle?" Bella's voice interrupted my thoughts and I couldn't be happier. I couldn't get a hard on right now.

It would be impolite.

I cleared my throat and focused on her smirking face. "Yes?"

"Will you pass me the salt?" She asked with a faint giggle.

I smiled at her and shook my head. "Yeah, sorry. Off in my own little world."

"Your own naughty little world you mean?" She responded with an arrogant eyebrow raise and everything.

I wanted to punish her.

Later.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella! How you make me want to do dirty, naughty things to you. Most im sure are illegal in some states."

Bella laughed and tucked her hair behind her ears and licked her lips. "Oh I wouldn't doubt it."

Doorbell is ringing.

I take in a deep breath and blow out slowly. "They're here." I say in my best _Poltergeist _impression.

Bella laughed so hard she snorted.

That was just plain adorable. I love to hear those little sounds.

She quickly covered her mouth and blushed. "I can't believe I do that." She giggled as I took her hand and we both walked to the front door.

I had asked Bella to move in about two months ago. She had said yes and I couldn't have been more pleased.

It just felt right to have her here with me all the time. At work, and now at home. It just felt right and that was all that mattered.

We never got on each others nerves, nor did we ever fight. Playfully fighting here and there but nothing ever serious. And I was sure that was to come in the future as every couple fights. And every couple gets on each others nerves.

As of yet she had not gotten on mine.

Again, she was perfect.

"Bella! Carlisle!" Rosalie greeted cheerfully and hugged us both tightly.

"Hello Rose! How are you? Hi Emmett!" Bella said, receiving one of Emmetts infamous bear hugs.

"Hey man! How are you?" Emmett greeted me with a firm handshake and a manly hug.

I always laughed. Not because it was embarrassing, because Emmett is huge and seeing him hug another man must look funny.

"Something smells amazing!" Emmett declared sniffing the air and licking his lips. Rosalie playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Always hungry!" She said giving me a wink. "Something does smell good. What did you cook Bella?"

We all started walking towards the kitchen as Bella spoke. "Chicken Marsala, Italian potatoes, and bread."

"Oh my you really out done yourself Bells!" Rosalie crooned looking at the food on the stove.

Bella blushed. "Thank you." She glanced at me and gave me a small smile. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"You really did. It looks wonderful." I kissed her cheek and watched as Emmett rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Lets eat!" He boomed with a wide grin.

We all laughed and made our plates and sat down to enjoy the wonderful feast Bella had prepared.

* * *

After dinner and a few hours of more talking and laughing, Emmett and Rosalie said their goodbyes and left.

Bella was in the kitchen cleaning up as I stood outside on the terrace looking up at the moon and fiddling with the little velvet box in my hand.

I was going to propose to Bella.

I had been planning it for months and tonight just felt right for some reason.

I had a little plan thought out and was about to call Bella out to join me when I stopped myself.

"I'm going to pass out." I whispered to myself closing my eyes and rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

I could do this. She was the one. I was certain of that.

"Pull yourself together man. Come on." I said my last confident words to myself and straightened up my back and cleared my throat.

I looked down at the velvet box and smiled. "Bella?"

I quickly grabbed the bottle of wine and two glasses before she walked out of the house onto the terrace to join me.

"Yes?" She asked, her long curls gently blowing in the wind. She walked up beside me and linked her arm with mine and stared at me with her radiant smile.

I cleared my throat again and brought her fully into my arms. "Dinner was wonderful. Thank you."

She giggled and reached up to kiss me. "You are very welcome. It was my pleasure. It was good to see Emmett and Rose."

I nodded and took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Yeah, it was."

_I could do this._

"Will you have a glass with me?" I asked as I brought up the bottle of wine and the glasses.

Bella drew in a little surprised breath and nodded with an airy laugh.

"Where did you get that?" She asked surprised. "We should have drunk that with our dinner instead of beer. It was all Italian." She laughed and shook her head while running a hand through her hair.

I grinned. "I'm sorry, but I was saving this for a special occasion."

Her eyebrows rose at this. "Oh?" She eyed me suspiciously. "And what is the special occasion?"

I looked at her with solemn and calm eyes even though my heart was racing a mile a minute. "Me being with you." I simply answered and uncorked the wine and poured us each a small glass full.

"Really? Well, that is very sweet of you Carlisle." Bella said giving me a shy smile and quick kiss. We both took a drink from our glasses. I gently took her glass and sat hers and mine onto the table. She watched me closely the whole time.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes scrunching a bit.

_I could do this!_

"Bella, you know how much I love you. I can't picture myself with anyone _but _you. You've made my life meaningful and you bring me such happiness. I always want to have that. I always want to have you."

I saw her eyes turn glassy with fresh tears.

She swallowed and stared up at me with her big brown eyes. "Carlisle?" She asked shakily, her breathing increasing just a small bit.

I took her hand as I kneeled down onto one knee. "Bella, will you marry me?"

She gasped and bit her lips as the tears rolled down her face. Then the most amazing smile came across her face as she cried out.

"Yes! Yes of course I will marry you! I love you Carlisle!" She jumped into my arms and held me tight as she cried.

"I love you so much Bella." I whispered into her hair as I whispered sweet nothings into her ear and held her close to me relishing in the moment.

She said yes.

I truly was the luckiest man alive.

I had my angel, my best friend, and my sex kitten all in one.

Life couldn't get much better than that.

_**Fin**_


End file.
